


Mulder's Birthday

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-13
Updated: 2002-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Part of the untitled series that continues Kitchen series





	Mulder's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mulder's Birthday

### Mulder's Birthday

#### by Bertie

Mulder's Birthday by Bertie  
Series: part of the untitled series continuing Kitchen series Archive: sure  
Feedback:   
Note: Thanks to sam for support. Warning: not betad 

Mulder woke and frowned when he noticed that both his lovers weren't in the bed with him. It was his birthday and he told his lovers he just wanted to spend it in bed with them wrapped around him. It was upsetting to find they were either arbitrarily not giving him what he wanted or had forgotten...maybe even thought he was joking about being in bed all day. He sighed and was about to pull the covers off him to seek and destroy evil boyfriends who didn't listen to him, when Alex entered the bedroom with a large tray of breakfast. Mulder smiled widely. 

"Thanks, beautiful, but I wanted to just eat you two for breakfast, lunch and dinner...." 

Alex laid the tray down on Mulder's lap. "We gotta keep up our energy for a day of sucking and fucking, you know that!" 

Mulder sighed, realizing that he had to admit it, they were all getting older. Getting it up twice a day was sometimes a near thing. His tray was loaded with hashbrowns, sausages, eggs and grits. He patted the bed and said, "Let me feed you, lover." 

Alex shook his head. Mulder pouted. "It's your birthday, Fox. Walter is cleaning up and will be in soon with some coffee and milk." 

"Can I have some juice too?" 

"Absolutely!" Alex trotted off to get some for him. When he returned he brought along with him Walter with a smaller tray of milk, coffee, juice and toast. 

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Mulder whined and was given his coffee first thing. 

Walter set the tray down beside Mulder. Alex and Walter then sat down on the bed on either side of Mulder. They waited patiently until Mulder finished his coffee, then Walter took the fork and put eggs on the toast and fed Mulder a bite. 

"Mmm!" Mulder could tell the breakfast was made by Walter, the man could cook like a god. 

They fed him bits of the food, making sure he ate every bit of it. He stopped them once and offered them a bite, but they turned him down, saying they'd eaten already. Mulder pouted so they took one bite each of the egg, sausage and grits. Soon the plate was empty and Alex took the trays back to the kitchen. Mulder grabbed Walter and snuggled, wanting to wait for their other lover before really starting in on some serious loving. 

When Alex returned, he smiled to see his two hot lovers holding each other. He moved over to the other side of the bed and wrapped himself against Mulder's back, snuggling close. They would just have to wait for later to begin the day of sucking and fucking. Mulder had drifted off shortly aftter his head laid on Walter's broad chest. 

**THE END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
